Somewhere only we know
by hefalump
Summary: Wendy finally got what she wanted. Peter to come and live with her. But what she did, came with a price. Songfic to somewhere only we know


**Somewhere only we know**

_What troubles you in the night?  
Is it the nightmares that you have? Or is it Neverland. It's dieing in your eyes. Your mind can no longer picture its forests, its rivers or its star.  
"What ever happened to that star?" You could say one night while you were lying in your bed.  
It's still there; just you are blind to it. You will never see it again. You have grown up._

**Chapter 1: Forget that somewhere.**

"Why don't you stay with me Peter?" Wendy asked one night. It had become a routine of his to visit nearly every night. "You want to. That's why you come back so often, yet you never stay. But stay tonight."

Peter sat in mock thinking. He didn't have to think about it. He knew what he wanted. He knew that Wendy was right. But how could he stay. His home was Neverland.

"Stay." She pleaded reaching out a hand to him.

It was more than he wanted. But he was afraid, what would happen to him? There was no one there but them. Why not? No body was stopping him. Wendy's hand extended to his. With a final movement there fingers entwined and he was sucked into the world of reality.

But some one had been trying to stop him that night. Tinkerbell had raced after him. But she was not quick enough, and when she got in sight of Peter his hand was in Wendy's, and he was being pulled through the window. Tinkerbell screamed, yet he did not hear it, and she died.

**Chapter 2: Moving On Without You  
**

It had been 3 years since that night. For those years the Darlings had cared for him. They never once thought him as not there own. As soon as he was greeted to the family he was theirs. He was no longer the flying cocky boy he had been in Neverland. He was no longer the boy who never grew up. He was no longer Peter Pan.

_I walked across  
An empty land  
I knew the pathway  
Like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth  
Beneath my feet  
Sat by the river  
And it made me complete_

"Where am I?" he said to no one

There was no one around. He was standing alone in a deserted waist land. The dirt was dry, but it was snowing, trees had fallen and nothing was growing. Rivers flowed with muddy and unclean water. It was like a junkyard. But even though the area was so barren and useless, Peter felt more at home there, than he ever had at the Darlings. The place was hidden and mysterious, as if it was hiding something from him which he had to find.

Peter could not remember his childhood. He could only vaguely remember the Darlings taking him in. But even though they all thought him as there own, he never quite felt like that. Deep down he knew he didn't belong there. But he did not know where he belonged. He was lost and confused.

_Oh simple thing  
Where have you gone?  
I'm getting old  
And I need something to rely on_

"Peter, get up, we have to go!" Wendy was shaking him persistently.

As Peter was wrenched from his dream, he felt as if he had been wrenched from his home. He wanted to cry, but he knew better than that, he would not cry.

Walking through the busy London streets was no joke, and with some many of them Nana, the dog the children have as a nurse, was frantic. They were late and all the boys were over excited, so Nana wasn't in a good mood. Peter felt a longing to join in the boy's enthusiasm, but Wendy was keeping a very short leash on his freedom. They walked ahead, looking very mature. Wendy and Peter said goodbye to the boys and Nana. It was their costume (since they no longer went to school) to drop the boys off on their way to work. Peter, with forced manners, would politely greet Aunt Millicent, as he dropped Wendy off for her teachings, and then would walk alone to his own work. He worked as an accompaniment for Mr Darling. He did not really like his work. It was a tiring business, working at the bank. He didn't know how Mr Darling had stayed with it all these years.

When he had asked him this Mr Darling answered. "Family, my boy. One day it will happen to you."

From that moment on Peter's enthusiasm (which wasn't very much) for a family was negative. He did not mind being apart of one. But having to provide for one was not on his to do list.

Even though his work did nothing in the physical labour department, by the end of the day Peter was exhausted. His brain ached from the strain of adding up so many numbers continuously. Mr Darling said it was all in good time that he would be as smart and quick as himself. But really, Peter didn't have the patience or the enthusiasm to wait for that time.

_So tell me when  
Your gonna let me in  
I'm getting old  
And I need somewhere to begin_

"You're slow"

Peter was dreaming again, he was battling his younger self at sword sparring.

"And old" his younger self was taunting him. Nothing Peter did was a match for the little kid. He now felt the same way as Hook had. This little kid was a pest. But at the same time he wished it were him who was so quick and nippy. What went wrong? What had he done? He pleads with himself to let him rewind. To let him relive the wrongs he had made. But nothing could be fixed. The little kid laughed at him. That same cocky crow he had once used. That laugh which little kids dreamed of. But as he awoke the next morning, the laugh was still around him, ringing continuously in his ears. It felt like it was inside him, trying to break through.

_I came across  
A fallen tree  
I felt the branches  
Of it looking at me_

They all went through the same rush as the day before. The boys' excitement, Wendy's elegance and Nanna's worries. For weeks the same thing happened. It was like it just kept replaying its self, over and over again. But Peter's dreams never once swayed from new and interesting things.

He had walked through that land so many times, every time new adventures and mysterious played before him. This time there was a fallen tree. It was a similar tree to one he remembered, yet could not place were seeing it. He sat by it, listening to the stillness. Every time he looked at that tree he saw that it was sad. It was sprawled across the ground as if it had died before its time. All its branches drooped as if they no longer had the strength to stand. It made him want to cry and this time he did not prevent the tears from escaping his eyes. There was no one there to accuse him. They flowed down his cheeks and as he cried he felt like everything was looking at him. As if they were sad for him as he was for them.

When he awoke, Wendy was beside him. He felt his cheeks were wet and it was difficult to see from all the tears still in his eyes. Wendy sat beside him on the bed.

"What is wrong?" she asked quietly since it was night time.

"Nothing!" Peter sat up quickly. He felt to vulnerable with Wendy taller than him.

"Ok," she looked away but did not leave, or even get off the bed.

Peter sat awkwardly; he hugged his legs, which were covering his chest as if like a shield. "Wendy,"

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"I've been having these dreams…" And Peter told her all about what he had seen for the first time in months. He told her of the land and described its deadness, he told her of the fight with himself and he told her about his recent one. The reason why he had cried. She listened intently. Nodding a few times but not speaking.

Once he had finished she said, "Peter, do you remember Neverland?"

Peter shook his head slowly. The word was familiar but he was certain he had not heard of any such place. It was now time for Wendy to tell her story. But she kept things out. She never said it was him who had lived there. Or she who had captured him. But she told him the story just like she used to with the little boys when he had not been around. Wendy had tricked Peter with a cunning plan. Which, in a way, had backfired. Wendy had tricked Peter into staying, but when he started to forget where he had come from she did not remind him, but let him forget and took extra precaution in making sure he didn't remember. So in a way, it had worked out for her with out Peter ever suspecting. Until now.

_Is this the place  
We used to love  
Is this the place  
I've been dreaming of  
Oh simple thing  
Where have you gone?  
I'm getting old  
And I need something to rely on  
So tell me when  
Your gonna let me in  
I'm getting old  
And I need somewhere to begin_

The next time when he visited the tree. He did not cry but sat next to it in thought. Some how he believed Wendy's story even though it was unethical for any body to fly. He told the tree Wendy's story and it seemed to nod in approval. Peter talked to the tree more. As if it was just another person. But even as he talked through his difficulties in life, the tree never gave and answer. Even though he did not know it. The little boy had been watching him. He did not show his presence to Peter. Peter sat for hours chatting with the tree. He never once knew that the only reason the place he was in now, was so dead was because of him. For when Peter left Neverland. Neverland died because he no longer believed.

_So if you have a minute  
Why don't we go?  
Talk about it  
Somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
Some where only we know  
Somewhere only we know_

"I should tell you something Peter." Wendy offered a few nights latter.

"You should?" He asked in a mocking manner.

Wendy ignored him. "The story I told you a few nights ago..." and Wendy told Peter. After so many years of secrecy she finally let it out. His reaction was just like she thought it would be.

"You mean… Neverland is real? I've flown through the sky and done all those other things?" He had had to sit down. The floor was the only nearest sitting area and he sat cross-legged like an Indian. "But you never told me. Why?" He asked looking up at her, the slightest trace of anger in his voice.

Wendy had been waiting for that question. "I was scared; I thought you would leave when you knew." Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Wendy interrupted his thought. "But you have to leave… Neverland can not die."

"Leave… Now? But… but how?"

Wendy ran out of the room quickly. Peter thought she had run off in tears and made to follow her for comfort, when she hurried back with a little box. "This is fairy dust. She said opening it, it will take you back."

"Where did you get it?" Peter asked, making a move for the box but Wendy kept it out of his reach.

"I kept some… in… case."

"It will take both of us?" He asked hopefully

"Only you."

_Oh simple thing  
Where have you gone?  
I'm getting old  
And I need something to reley on  
So tell me when  
Your gonna let me in  
I'm getting old  
And I need somewhere to begin_

Peter did not leave. He stayed saying he could not. Even though he could not leave London he felt more at home in Neverland than he did where he was. But he did not want to leave, not with out Wendy. So even though she pleaded with him, he would not budge.

"We must leave."

Peter was dreaming again. This time fairies surrounded him. They were chatting angrily with each other, obviously in a great debate about something.

"He isn't coming back. Neverland is dead; there is nothing for us here anymore. We must leave." A particularly bossy fairy stated.

Some fairies cheered, others booed and made complaints.

"We must give him time. This is our home, he will return." They were saying. But it did not take long for the fairies to come to an agreement since a storm arose and inflicted deadly damage upon them all. It had been decided. They were leavening.

_So if you have a minute  
Why don't we go?  
Talk about it  
Somewhere only we know_

Peter awoke suddenly; he rushed to Wendy's room with out once thinking of the noise. He roughly woke her and told her of the problem. She grabbed the box that was waiting under her bed and thrust it in his hands roughly. But as he looked down at the box, he could not open it.

"No, I can't go without you."

"Peter you must, I can not go with you. I do not belong in Neverland like you do; I belong here, with my family."

He shook his head. He would not leave. But yet he could not let his home die. He was so confused that tears started to well up in his eyes. Wendy pulled him towards her and he sobbed into her shoulder. He sat there letting everything run out through the tears. When he looked up Wendy smiled encouragingly at him.

"You have to leave."

After a minute of thought he nodded. It was what he had to do. She opened the box, and chucked the dust on him. As the dust settled comfortably upon his skin he felt a tingle spread through his body. It was nerves. He was nervous, yet excited and butterflies fluttered inside his stomach. He thought he might be sick if he did not leave soon. He jumped into the air and flew around the room until he was confident in the travel arrangements. Wendy smiled at him and giggle at all of his cocky acts. Peter was ready to leave.

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?_

Peter skited out the window with excitement. But just when Wendy thought he had already forgotten her, Peter turned back.

"Wendy." He said floating just out side the window opposite her.

"Yes?" She half sobbed.

Peter lent forward and kissed her. "Thanks."

Wendy smiled, a single tear escaped her eyes and run down her cheek.

Peter turned around and flew off into the sky, but before he was out of ears reached he yelled back to her, "I'll come back for you!"

Wendy didn't reply, he was already gone. She lent on the window sill looking up at the sky. She smiled at the stars, she knew he wouldn't, and as she thought it over, that was probably for the best.

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know_

The more time Peter spent flying, his body started to rewind, as if he was reliving the years he had spent away. By the time he had reached the second star to the right, he was almost back to his old, boyish self, the way he was before he left. And as he burst through the portal with astounding speed, he let out a loud cocky crow. The laughter smothered the island. As he looked upon the island which, in his dreams had been nothing but dead, it was now full of life. Everything was back to normal. Happy bright and lively. It was as if nothing had changed, and to Peter nothing had.


End file.
